leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Charizard (Super Smash Bros.)
|current=With Pokémon Trainer |gender=Unknown |prevonum=006 |noevo=incap |java1=Shin-ichiro Miki }} Charizard (Japanese: リザードン Lizardon) is a playable character in the Super Smash Bros. series. He originally appeared in the series when being summoned from a Poké Ball, and later became a playable character in Brawl, first as a part of the 's party, an independent character in 3DS/Wii U, and back as part of the Pokémon Trainer's party in Ultimate. Super Smash Bros. and Super Smash Bros. Melee Charizard appears as a Pokémon that can be randomly summoned from a Poké Ball. When Charizard appears, it attacks the enemies of the player/ that summoned it with a scorching while turning its head from left to right. The attack deals 6% damage per flame in both games. Trophy information It's hard to believe, but this massive Flame Pokémon evolves from the tiny Charmander. Not only can it fly at heights of over 4,500 feet, but its flaming breath is hot enough to reduce almost anything to ashes in seconds. The flames at the end of a Charizard's tail are said to be a fairly accurate barometer of its power. Super Smash Bros. Brawl ]] Charizard is playable as a member of 's party, along with and ; the three Pokémon act as one "fighter" that is unlocked from the start. Compared to its teammates, Charizard is heavier, but boasts a range of hard-hitting moves, such as , and long range moves, such as . However, while its dash speed is slightly above average, it has the slowest walking speed in the game, and despite its ability to fly, its overall aerial game is subpar. Charizard is knocked back slightly more by water attacks (such as 's ), and slightly less by grass attacks (such as 's ). As a member of Pokémon Trainer's team, Charizard is bound by the mechanics of , which was implemented to encourage the player to switch the Trainer's active Pokémon periodically. This effectively prevents the player from relying on using any one team member exclusively. Its Final Smash in Brawl, which it shares with Squirtle and Ivysaur, is , in which Pokémon Trainer sends out all three of his Pokémon and has them unleash their strongest attacks on the opponent. In Charizard's case, it fires several s. Subspace Emissary Charizard is not in Pokémon Trainer's party from the start. The Trainer travels to find and catch both and Charizard to add them to his team while helping find , who had sacrificed himself so the blond psychic could escape from . Pokémon Trainer eventually finds the two Pokémon, defeats them in battle, and captures their in his Poké Balls. Charizard itself does not play a role in the story after this point. Codec information (on ) Trophy information Charizard A Flame Pokémon. Its fiery breath is hot enough to burn up rocks, and its wings let it fly up to 4,600 feet into the air. It's a proud Pokémon that will never use its flame breath on an opponent weaker than itself. The flame on its tail is a barometer of how much vitality it has remaining. Its signature move, Flamethrower, is a reliable technique. Triple Finish The Final Smash of the Pokémon Trainer. Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard join forces to simultaneously use Hydro Pump, SolarBeam, and Fire Blast. This is the only time all three of them appear on the screen together, so this move boasts the strength of three in one. A window will appear on the screen, but don't worry about it. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U ]] Charizard returns as a standalone playable fighter, similar to and . This time around, it can Mega Evolve into Mega Charizard X as its Final Smash. In addition due to it now being a standalone character, Rock Smash is now its down special move, replacing Pokémon Change, while a new special move replaces it as the side special move. It also now has a new up throw (resembling Seismic Toss as used by Ash's Charizard) that works as one of the strongest throws in the game (balance patch 1.0.8 onwards). Charizard has been completely rebalanced from Brawl; its overall damage output and attack speed have decreased, but it is also much more mobile and has more versatile air, grab and defensive games. While it is a better individual character than in Brawl, it is also hampered by the inability to switch to Ivysaur or Squirtle for certain matchups. Trophy information Charizard NA: The iconic Fire/Flying-type Pokémon. Charizard's scorching breath can melt anything in its path. It soars through the air, seeking only worthy foes to test itself against. In Smash Bros., Charizard unleashes the destructive Flare Blitz special move— a move so strong, it even injures the user! PAL: Charizard, a Fire- and Flying-type Pokémon, can burn through anything with the flames it breathes. It is constantly on the lookout for powerful opponents. And where better to find them than in this game? Its huge build and special moves mean it can inflict massive damage, and its Flare Blitz is so powerful, it even hurts Charizard itself! Charizard (Alt.) NA: Charizard's Flamethrower attack can be sustained by holding the button. The flames will gradually die, but a short break will recharge them. Charizard's down special Rock Smash crushes a rock and hits foes with the pieces. Charizard won't flinch while crushing, but others can break the rock... PAL: When using Charizard's Flamethrower move, hold the button to keep breathing fire. The flames gradually die down, but you just need to rest for a bit before doing it again. If you get hit while you're using the down special Rock Smash, you won't flinch, but someone else can break the rock instead, making your attack fail. Mega Evolution (Charizard) NA: In this powerful Final Smash, Charizard Mega Evolves into Mega Charizard X and takes to the air. In this form, it can charge violently in any direction or shoot horizontal blasts of fire that launch foes. Mega Charizard X isn't invulnerable, though-in fact, taking damage will actually reduce the time you can stay transformed. PAL: For this powerful Final Smash, Charizard Mega Evolves into Mega Charizard X and takes to the air. In this form, it can charge violently in any direction and shoot horizontal blasts of fire that launch foes. Mega Charizard X isn't invulnerable, though - taking attacks will reduce the length of time it stays transformed. Gallery File:Charizard Up Smash SSB4.png|Charizard's Up Smash attack in the 3DS version File:Charizard Up Special SSB4.png|Charizard's Up Special attack in the 3DS version File:Charizard Down Smash SSB4.png|Charizard's Down Smash attack in the 3DS version File:Charizard Down Special SSB4.png|Charizard's Down Special attack in the 3DS version File:Charizard Side Smash SSB4.png|Charizard's Side Smash attack in the 3DS version File:Charizard Side Special SSB4.png|Charizard's Side Special attack in the 3DS version File:Charizard Special SSB4.png|Charizard's Special attack in the 3DS version File:Metal Charizard SSB4.png|Metal Charizard in the 3DS version File:Golden Charizard SSB4.png|Golden Charizard in the 3DS version File:Charizard Grab SSB4.png|Charizard grabbing Diddy Kong in the 3DS version File:Charizard Hurt Grab SSB4.png|Charizard damaging Diddy Kong while grabbing in the 3DS version File:Charizard Throw SSB4.png|Charizard throwing Diddy Kong in the 3DS version Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ]] Now returned to Pokémon Trainer's roster, Charizard, while still the slowest option of the three, is significantly faster, improving its ability to approach opponents. Its aerial attacks, in particular, leave it less vulnerable, and generally have better knockback and range. In addition, 's deals more knockback and shield damage. , while not as good at knocking back as it used to be, its hitboxes are larger, allowing hits to connect more often. Charizard loses for Pokémon Change, decreasing its defensive options on its own, but once again allowing it to switch with Squirtle to adapt to the situation. Classic Mode World of Light Palette swaps information *' :' Oh, wow! It's ! Just look at those majestic wings! *' :' Those wings might be majestic to look at, but they don't help much in the flying or gliding department. *' :' A little short in the flight department? That sounds like a familiar predicament. *'Pit:' I have no idea what you're talking about. *'Viridi:' Oh, Pit, denial doesn't look good on you. At least Charizard can use its wings for . *'Pit:' And I can use my wings to fly! When Lady Palutena grants me the that is. *'Palutena:' You know, I've always wondered if the power of flight would work anywhere besides your wings. Like your hair, for instance. *'Pit:' That's not funny! I'd go bald! *'Palutena:' But I digress. Charizard has another attack, called . It's powerful, but dangerous, even to Charizard. Either way, dodge the attack and keep your distance while waiting for your chance to strike back. Related articles *For more information on this Pokémon's species, see . * Pokémon Trainer (Super Smash Bros.) External links * * * ** ** ** * ** ** Category:Super Smash Bros. characters Category:Pokémon characters es:Charizard (Super Smash Bros.) it:Charizard (Super Smash Bros.) ja:リザードン (大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズ)